FATE
by KyuFever
Summary: Ini ff pertamaku, silakan dibaca/ Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia yang tahu akan takdirnya.../ Changmin, Kyuhyun!uke, Siwon
1. prolog

**FATE**

Disclaimer : Sadly, I own nothing... T.T Just the plot that is mine

Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya. Apapun yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Apapun. Karena dia adalah milikku yang paling berharga.

**###**

Aku selalu berharap agar hanya aku yang dapat melihat pesonanya. Agar hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya. Agar hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya, memilikinya. Agar tidak ada yang berusaha merebutnya dariku.

Tetapi tentu saja harapan itu tidak terwujud. Tidak mungkin dapat terwujud. Pesonanya terlalu kuat untuk disembunyikan. Tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha yang digunakan.

**###**

Dia bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Aku yakin itu. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa sesempurna itu.

Aku sudah terjerat olehnya. Bisakah aku memilikinya? Tetapi mengamatinya dari jauh seperti ini pun sudah membuatku bahagia. Sangat.

**###**

Dicintai. Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dicintai merupakan hal yang membahagiakan. Bahwa dicintai adalah sebuah anugerah.

Tetapi bisakah aku tidak dicintai olehnya? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Kenapa harus aku?

Ini baru prolognya. Gimana? Apakah perlu dilanjut atau nggak?

Karena aku masih pemula, reviewnya please ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Chapter 1**

Aku menyesap kopiku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dengan bosan. Harus menunggu dosen untuk membicarakan masalah skripsi itu sangat membosankan. Untunglah di sekitar kampus terdapat banyak café. Paling tidak aku bisa menunggu dengan nyaman.

Tempat duduk yang kupilih cukup strategis untuk mengamati para pengunjung café bernuansa green and homey ini dengan nyaman. Di pojokan ada sekelompok yeoja yang dari tadi terus berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan, meja disebelahku ada namja yang sibuk menulis dengan buku-buku bertebaran di mejanya, di meja dekat jendela ada namja yang sibuk membaca, dan meja di depan namja yang membaca itu duduk seorang namja yang cukup imut. Sedari tadi namja itu terus merengut sambil memainkan handphonenya dan sesekali memandang keluar jendela dengan kesal.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya yang terus memaki kesal dengan pelan. Dia lalu memakan cake dihadapannya dengan beringas. Aku terkekeh.

'Namja yang imut. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang dia tunggu,' batinku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara lonceng pintu yang menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke café ini. Aku melihat namja itu langsung menoleh dan langsung memberikan death-glare kearah pintu. Aku langsung ikut menoleh dengan semangat ke arah pintu untuk melihat orang yang ditunggu namja imut itu.

Aku merasa nafasku tercekat saat melihat mahluk yang melewati pintu. Ada dua orang yang masuk, tapi mataku hanya terfokus pada sosok berkulit pucat dan berpipi chubby yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"YAH! Kalian berdua kira aku ini tidak punya kegiatan apa! Kalian tau berapa lama aku menunggu hah!" Si namja berwajah imut itu akhirnya meledak. Namja yang menurutku adalah seorang malaikat itu langsung duduk disampingnya dan temannya yang seorang lagi duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah…..," Ucap namja malaikat itu dengan nada manja sambil menunjukkan aegyonya dan memeluk lengan namja yang dipanggilnya Wookie itu. Aku merasa akan mati saat itu juga…

"YAH! Panggil aku Hyung maknae bodoh! Dan aegyo-mu itu tidak mempan untukku Cho Kyuhyun!" Jadi namanya kyuhyun…. Cho kyuhyun…. Nama yang indah. Seindah wajah dan suaranya.

"Wookie hyung….. mianhe, ne?" Kyuhyun semakin menunjukkan aegyo dan kulihat namja bernama wookie itu terlihat melunak melihatnya. Sepertinya dia bohong saat bilang kebal terhadap aegyo kyuhyun.

'Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa kebal dengan wajah super imut dan manis itu,' batinku sambil terus memperhatikan wajah cantiknya.

"Maafkan kami wookie-ah. Tadi ada hal lain yang tiba-tiba mendesak dan jalanan cukup macet," kata namja tinggi yang duduk dihadapan dua namja imut itu sambil terkekeh melihat kyuhyun yang terus menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Yah Shim Changmin! Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung! Aissh kalian ini memang evil maknae!" walaupun masih marah-marah tetapi kulihat tampak namja yang bernama wookie itu sudah mulai melunak.

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo cepat kita pergi! Aku tidak mau kita sampai terlambat dan terkena amukan evil senior kalian itu," namja bernama wookie itupun berdiri sambil menarik si manis kyuhyun agar ikut berdiri.

"Tapi kami belum makan apa-apa hyung…," si namja tinggi itu mengatakannya dengan sangat memelas. Aku sampai berpikir dia belum makan seminggu.

"Salah sendiri," ketus wookie sambil menarik kyuhyun pergi. Ahhhh kenapa cepat sekali mereka mau pergi? Aku masih belum puas memandang si manis kyuhyun. Aku mendengar suara tawa yang sangat merdu. Jantungku serasa mau meledak..

"Kajja Min-ah! Kita makan saja nanti disana," ucap kyuhyun dengan suara merdunya sambil terkekeh dan menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah namja tinggi yang masih duduk itu. Aku benar-benar akan mati muda kalau begini caranya.

Aku menatap punggung kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia melewati pintu. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Apa benar ada manusia secantik itu? Apa aku bisa melihatnya lagi nanti?

Aku tersadar kalau ternyata namja tinggi itu masih tertinggal keika aku melihatnya keluar melewat pintu yang sedari tadi masih kutatap. Aku benar-benar iri padanya dan si wookie itu. Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika bisa akrab dengan kyuhyun.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kampus sekarang. Aku pun bangun dan pergi meninggalkan café tersebut. Dalam perjalanan ke kampus aku terus terbayang wajah manis pucat itu. Aku sangat berharap bisa melihatnya lagi.

**###**

Gimana chapter awalnya? Maaf pendek sekali dan maaf karena updatenya lama…! Tugas kuliah numpuk banget…. Jadi daripada gak ada update sama sekali, mending update walaupun singkat kan? Hehe

Dan untuk prolog kemaren, aku lupa ngasih tau kalau itu semua dari POV yang berbeda. Tapi walaupun gak kukasih tau, reader-deul juga udah pada tau semua kan?^^

Chapter ini pada tau kan ini POVnya sapa? Law ada yang masih bingung ya selamat menebak, hehe

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca n comment ff ini. Juga buat yang follow n nge-fav ff ini. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo semuanya #Bow


	3. Chapter 2

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos

**Chapter 2**

Suasana di rumah ini lumayan ramai. Pesta sederhana ini memang tidak terdapat banyak orang, tapi karena orang-orang yang datang bisa dikatakan cukup unik, yaaah beginilah jadinya. Untunglah aku tetap dapat bersantai dengan para 'kekasih'-ku.

"Yaa monster food! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah sebentar saja hah!" Ck, ketenanganku terganggu.

"Hmmm," gumamku malas sambil menatap sang diva berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang bersender santai di dinding dekat meja makan.

"Haah dasar! Kau selalu saja menghabiskan makanan orang!" Ucapnya sambil ikut menyandarkan diri di sebelahku.

"Aku ini membantumu hyung. Kau tidak ingin badanmu itu jadi gendut gara-gara harus menghabiskan ini semua kan? Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku yang suka rela membantumu,"

Aku kembali menyuapkan daging ke mulutku sambil melirik ke sampingku. Kullihat si Lady HeeHee memutar bola matanya.

"Kau benar-benar harus bersyukur semua makanan itu menjadi tinggi badan, bukan lebar badan," ucapnya malas.

Aku hanya kembali bergumam menanggapinya, kembali menyibukkan diri melahap para 'kekasih' tercinta. Sambil terus mengunyah, mataku tertuju pada satu objek di tengah ruangan. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya sedang ribut mengerjai hyungdeul.

"Jagalah dia dengan baik selama aku pergi,"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Kulihat Heechul hyung juga memperhatikan objek yang sama denganku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama ini, hyung?"

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang buruk," ucapnya sambil menoleh kearahku dan memberikan evil smirknya. Aku memutar bola mataku mendengarnya, kemudian kembali menatapnya serius.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka. Kau tau itu. Kau tau bahwa aku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya hyung,"

"Termasuk menyembunyikan hubungan kalian?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke depan. Menatap objek indah yang sedang mengelilingi ruangan mengejar-ngejar ikan nemo dan monyet lepas dengan mimik kesal yang imut. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tertawa melihat adegan itu.

"Dia belum siap untuk memberitahukan orang-orang tentang ini hyung. Bahkan kau pun tidak seharusnya tau akan hal ini,"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kalian sembunyikan dari seorang Kim Heechul," ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas menyebalkan. Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi Changmin-ah. Jagalah anak itu dengan baik,"

Heechul hyung kembali memperhatikan Kyunnie-ku yang sedang tertawa keras karena digelitiki eunhyuk dan donghae dengan ganas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang begitu ceria. Tapi aku, dan juga Heechul hyung, tau bahwa dibalik sosok ceria dan jahil itu ada sosok yang sangat rapuh.

Aku masih ingat dulu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Betapa dinginnya sosok Kyuhyun dulu. Hampir semua murid takut berdekatan dengannya dan ada beberapa yang menganggapnya sombong.

Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana dulu aku terpesona melihat sosoknya. Betapa tertantangnya aku dulu untuk bisa memecahkan es yang menutupi sosoknya. Tentu saja akhirnya aku berhasil berteman dengannya. Mengetahui sifat aslinya yang jahil, ceria, manja dan bermulut pedas itu. Aku juga berhasil mengetahui alasan dibalik topeng dinginnya itu.

Kyuhyun-ku adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga Cho. Walaupun orangtua dan kakak perempuannya menyayanginya, tapi beban sebagai penerus itu pasti ada. Apalagi dengan Mr. Cho sangat tegas menyangkut nilai akademik dan orang-orang kelas atas kolega bisnis Mr. cho yang selalu memperhatikan tingkah lakunya selaku seorang Cho. Berusaha tampil sempurna di depan keluarga, sungguh tugas yang sangat berat.

Dan yang membuatku sangat marah dulu, yaaaah sampai sekarang maksudku, adalah orang yang dulu dianggap sahabat oleh kyuhyun. Dia yang merusak kepercayaan Kyuhyun kepada orang lain. Memanfaatkan kebaikan Kyuhyun demi nilai dan uang. Membuang Kyuhyun ketika dia sudah tidak merasa memerlukannya lagi. Menyebutnya 'bocah manja yang tidak berguna seandainya tidak memiliki uang dan otak yang kebetulan encer'.

Teringat wajah Kyuhyun ketika menceritakan hal ini padaku dulu membuat darahku mendidih. Kuletakkan piring yang sedang kupegang ke meja dan menoleh menghadap Heechul Hyung.

"Dan aku juga serius dengan ucapanku, hyung. Aku kan melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya,"

"Ternyata seorang Shim Changmin bisa juga berkata sepeti itu," Dan orang ini kembali mengeluarkan smirknya yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku percaya padamu Shim. Kaulah alasan kyu kembali ceria seperti sekarang. Anak itu benar-benar tidak tahan tekanan," sang diva menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa kami menyembunyikan ini,"

Kyuhyun belum siap untuk menghadapi bagaimana tanggapan keluarga dan orang-orang nantinya. Walaupun sebenarnya homosexual sudah tidak asing lagi disini, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun takut. Dan aku tidak akan memaksanya. Asalkan dia tetap bersamaku, aku tidak keberatan.

"Keluarganya menyayanginya. Walaupun Mr. Cho adalah orang yang tegas dan membosankan, tapi dia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kalau dia akan tetap menerima Kyuhyun,"

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya. Aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai Kyu siap,"

"Tapi tidakkah kau takut terhadap lalat-lalat yang mendekati Cho Kyuhyun ketika kau tidak bisa mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa dia milikmu?" Nada mengejek menyebalkan itu, seringaian menyebalkan itu, orang ini benar-benar….

"Cukup dengan death-glare singkat mereka semua sudah lari, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lagipula di tempat umum, Kyu lebih sering memperlihatkan taringnya," Ucapku sambil terkekeh. Lady HeeHee mendengus.

"Yeah right. Dia selalu mengeluarkan aegyo di sembarang tempat ketika kita sedang berkumpul,"

"Hanya ketika kalian akan memarahinya. Itu cara jitunya untuk lolos dari amukan kalian. Karena itu kalian harus berhenti kesal padanya di tempat umum,"

"Seperti dia bisa berhenti bertindak menyebalkan saja," Sang Diva mendecih.

"Tapi disitu letak kemanisannya kan?" ujarku sambil tersenyum dan menoleh. Heechul hyung memutar bola matanya malas dan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapanku.

"YAH!"

Kami berdua sontak menoleh kea rah suara merdu tersebut. Kulihat Kyuhyun menatap kami berdua dengan wajah kesal yang imut,kekeke.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di pojokan sana?" Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati kami.

"Pesta ini kan pesta perpisahan untukmu hyung! Kenapa kau malah berdiri saja di pojokan bersama si Monster Food ini!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Heechul hyung dan menatap sebal kearahku. Aigooo wajah kesal dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau juga Min! jangan makan terus!" Kyu lalu juga menarik tanganku. Dia menyeret kami ke tengah ruangan tempat hyungdeul berceloteh dengan riang.

Selama sisa pesta berlangsung, mataku tetap melekat pada sosok yang kucintai. Bagaimana dia tersenyum, tertawa, mempoutkan bibirnya, menyeringai dan ekspresi wajahnya yang lain selalu berhasil menghipnotisku.

Tak terasa waktu sudah larut. Setelah membantu Heechul hyung membersihkan rumahnya, satu per satu tamu pesta pulang. Aku dan kyuhyun pun berpamitan.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu ne?" Pamit Kyuhyun dengan sangat manis di mataku, hehe.

"Ne, cepat pulang sana kalian berdua. Mengganggu saja," Ck, orang ini.

"YA hyung! Kenapa malah mengusir kami eoh? Aku ingin menginap tapi tak kau ijinkan…. Padahal besok kau sudah berangkat bersama Henry ke Canada untuk mengurus cabang perusahaanmu. Sekarang aku pamit baik-baik malah diusir! Huh! Menyebalkan..!" Aigoooo Kyunnie neomu kyeopta mendumel seperti ini dengan pipi yang digembungkan begitu!

"Hahaha Aigooo kau imut sekali kyu! Aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkan dongsaeng evil-ku ini!" Heechul hyung mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun dengan gemas. Aku terkekeh melihat Kyu yang tambah cemberut diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu.

"Sudah sana cepat kalian berdua pulang! Bukankah kalian ingin ikut ke bandara besok? Kalau terlambat kutinggal!" Mau diantar sampai bandara malah begini responnya. Manusia ajaib.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami pulang Lady HeeHee," Aku langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar rumah ini dengan cepat.

"YAH!" Kudengar teriakan kesal dari balik pintu. Hahaha menyenangkan dapat sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Kami lalu mengendarai mobilku pulang ke apartement milikku. Kyu menginap di apartementku hari ini. Ini hal biasa, apartementku sudah seperti menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Mungkin jika kami sudah mengumumkan hubungan kami, dia memang sudah tinggal disini.

Sekarang Kyu sudah berada di pelukanku, dilapisi selimut tebal bersiap untuk tidur. Dia melesakkan kepalanya di dadaku, sungguh imut! Aku mulai mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Tidurlah Kyu. Kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini dan besok kita perlu bangun pagi untuk mengantar Lady HeeHee ke bandara," Kucium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ne Minnie. Kau juga tidurlah," Ucapnya sambil terkikik kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku tersenyum senang. Kyu hanya memanggilku 'Minnie' ketika kami hanya berdua, jarang sekali dia memanggilku begitu ketika ada orang di sekitar kami.

Aku terus membelai rambutnya sambil menunduk menatap wajahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan sampai dia langsung tertidur seperti ini.

Melihat wajah damainya saat tidur membuatku bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur dapat menjadi orang yang dicintainya. Sangat bersyukur dapat memilikinya.

Melihat wajahnya aku hanya dapat berdoa agar aku dapat selalu bisa menjaga senyumnya. Berdoa agar aku dapat selalu membahagiakannya. Berdoa agar dapat menjaganya supaya tidak pergi dari sisiku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mencium keningnya lama. Kulihat bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kupejamkan mataku dan perlahan-lahan mulai larut dalam dunia mimpi.

###

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update….! Banyak banget hal yang menunda peng-update-an ff ini…. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianheyo…! *bow*

Dan sepertinya chap ini agak ngebosenin ya? Maaf ya, hehe

Maaf juga karena gak terlalu panjang.. sebenarnya pengen ditambahin, tapi menurutku lebih cocok and enak dibuat chap baru aja,, Bakal diusahain chap selanjutnya gak terlalu lama updatenya….!

Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow and fav-in ff ini. That's means a lot for me. Thank you ^^

O iya! Banyak juga yang nanya ini wonkyu atau changkyu? Tebak ne? Hehe

Pairing endingnya udah kutetapin dari awal, jadi ntar kalau ada yang gak puas, mohon maaf ya..

And buat yang terakhir, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 3

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos

**Chapter 3**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis tampak masih terlelap di kamar tidur apartemennya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat anggun baru saja menutup pintu depan apartemennya. Wanita itu segera masuk dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja makan.

Kondisi apartemen yang sepi meyakinkannya bahwa si pemilik masih terlelap, apalagi hari ini memang akhir pekan. Melihat ruangan yang sudah cukup bersih dan rapi, wanita itu pun mulai membereskan barang bawaannya yang berupa beberapa kotak makan dan buah-buahan segar. Wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan makanan-makanan yang kelihatan masih hangat itu dari kotaknya dan menatanya dengan rapi di meja. Setelah selesai, si wanita beranjak menuju pintu dimana terdengar dengkuran halus dapat terdengar.

Wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan tersenyum melihat gundukan selimut di kamar yang gelap itu. Ia pun melangkah ke jendela dan membuka tirainya. Kamar itu pun menjadi terang karena sinar matahari yang masuk membuat sosok di bawah selimut mulai bergerak.

Ketika si wanita anggun tersebut hendak menyingkap selimut sang pemuda atletis, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Ia pun mengambil pigura foto yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut dan mengamati sosok manis berkulit pucat yang tampak tersenyum cerah walaupun tidak menghadap kamera. Tampaknya foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuan sang objek.

"Eomma?" Terdengar suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Si wanita yang masih memperhatikan foto di tangannya pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang mulai bangun sambil menguap. Wanita yang dipanggil 'umma' tersebut tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali pigura yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Choi. Cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap," ucap wanita tersebut sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Ayo cepat, Eomma tunggu di meja makan," tambahnya ketika dilihat si pemuda masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Arrasso Eomma," ucap si pemuda sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

**###**

"Sudah selesai Siwon-ah?" Tanya si wanita yang ternyata adalah Mrs. Choi, ibu dari seorang Choi Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon yang tampak begitu segar setelah mandi itupun tersenyum kepada ummanya, memperlihatkan dimples yang menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Ia duduk di kursi menghadap ummanya yang sudah duduk terlebih dahlu menunggunya di meja makan.

"Nah, makanlah. Kau sudah lama tidak makan masakkan Eomma,"

"Hehe, maaf aku jarang pulang ke rumah belakangan ini Eomma. Aku sedang banyak kerjaan di kantor," Ujar Siwon sebelum menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Memang Appa-mu itu. Baru bulan lalu kau wisuda dan resmi bekerja, langsung saja kau diberi tugas setumpuk," dumel Mrs. Choi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Eomma. Appa kan memang ingin mempersiapkanku menjadi penerusnya,"

Keluarga Choi memang merupakan pemilik dari Choi Corp., perusahaan yang memberi pengaruh cukup besar dalam perekonomian dunia. Choi Siwon, putra satu-satunya keluarga Choi, tentunya akan mewarisi perusahaan tersebut dari ayahnya kelak. Choi Kiho memang sudah memperkenalkan putranya ke dalam dunia bisnis sejak dini, dan setelah Siwon mendapatkan gelarnya, segera saja ia mendapat jabatan secara resmi.

"Tapi kan tetap saja…," Ucap Mrs. Choi kesal.

Nyonya besar keluarga Choi ini memang sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Sejak kecil, anak-anak keluarga Choi memang sudah dimanja oleh sang ibu. Segala yang mereka inginkan selallu dikabulkan oleh sang eomma. Tetapi berkat didikan yang baik dan sang appa yang memang tegas, Siwon dan adiknya tidak menjadi anak yang manja.

"Sudahlah, Eomma. Eomma tidak makan?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat sang Eomma dari tadi hanya minum the.

"Eomma sudah makan di rumah sebelum kesini." Ujar Mrs. Choi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Siwon pun hanya ber-oh ria dan melanjutkan melahap makanannya yang sudah hampir habis. Siwon yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum kopinya mendengar langkah dari Eomma-nya mendekat.

"Jadi…," Ucap Mrs. Choi dengan nada menggoda membuat Siwon menoleh sambil tetap menyesap kopinya.

"Ada yang belum kau ceritakan pada Eomma?" Mrs. Choi tersenyum pada anaknya sambil mengacungkan pigura yang diambilnya dari nakas kamar tidur Siwon.

Mata penerus Choi Corp. itu melebar dan kopi yang sedang diminumnya pun tersembur dari mulutnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil pigura itu dari tangan ibunya dan menyembunyikan benda tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Eo-Eom-Eomma…! Eomma dapat dari mana barang ini?!" Seru Siwon tergagap dengan pipi yang memerah. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Hahaha! Kalau kau ingin menyembunyikannya, seharusnya kau simpan di tempat yang lebih tertutup Choi Siwon," Mrs. Choi tertawa melihat putranya yang salah tingkah.

"Jadi, siapa pemuda manis itu Siwon-ah? Kekasihmu hmm?" Tanya Mrs. Choi seraya kembali duduk di kursi yang ditempatinya sebelum pergi mengambil 'barang bukti' tersebut.

Mrs. Choi terlihat santai ketika berkata bahwa kekasih sang anak adalah seorang pria. Karena memang Choi Siwon, pemuda berwajah tampan bertubuh atletis yang merupakan idaman para gadis, telah mengakui pada keluarganya bahwa ia menyukai namja dan yeoja. Seorang Choi Siwon memang pernah berpacaran dengan pria maupun wanita sebelumnya.

Awalnya, ia takut terhadap penolakan dari masyarakat, apalagi keluarganya. Akan tetapi, bukan Choi Siwon namanya jika tidak bersikap jantan dan mengakui semuanya. Pada akhirnya ia pun memberitahukan keluarganya tentang orientasi seksnya, dan sang eomma yang sangat menyayanginya tentu saja tidak keberatan. Adiknya pun tidak keberatan. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sang appa yang tidak menentangnya.

Choi Kiho memang merupakan sosok yang tegas, tetapi ia juga bijaksana. Choi Kiho menganggap bahwa Siwon sudah dewasa dan sanggup mengambil keputusan berkanaan tentang hidupnya sendiri. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia berani mengakui hal yang tidak mudah diterima kalangan besar masyarakat tersebut di depan keluarganya, membuat Choi Kiho yakin bahwa Siwon serius dengan kata-katanya dan hal itu sudah dipikirkan sang anak dengan matang. Dan hal itu diterima baik juga oleh masyarakat terutama rekan-rekan bisnis Choi Corp. yang merasa peluang mereka untuk memiliki menantu seorang Choi Siwon semakin besar.

"Siwon-ah…. Jawab Eomma sayang…," Mrs. Choi terus menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum menunggu jawaban.

Siwon yang gugup bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. Matanya melihat kearah manapun asalkan itu bukan eommanya. 'Barang bukti' yang diambilnya dari sang Eomma masih tetap disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya walaupun itu tindakan yang agak kurang berguna sepertinya.

"Kau tau bahwa Eomma tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menceritakan semuanya kan?"

Siwon yang mengetahui kebenaran dari kalimat ibunya itu pun menghela nafas, menyerah.

"Hhh… dia bukan kekasihku Eomma…," ucap Siwon pelan.

"Loh? Jadi?" Ujar Mrs. Choi kaget.

"Dia seorang pria yang tak sengaja kulihat di café hampir 5 bulan yang lalu. Wajahnya yang begitu manis membuatku selalu ingin selalu melihatnya. Tak terasa hampir tiap hari aku pergi ke café tersebut dan ternyata dia memang sering datang kesana," Siwon bercerita dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia mengeluarkan aegyonya yang sangat manis. Kupikir dia namja yang manja dan selalu bersikap manis, tetapi setelah beberapa kali memperhatikannya, ternyata dia cukup jahil dan bermulut tajam, bisa dikatakan evil malah," Siwon terkekeh.

"Seperti dua hari yang lalu, dia berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan pesta kejutan perpisahan atau semacamnya. Beberapa kali dia menjahili teman-temannya, berkata tajam pada mereka dan hal iseng lainnya. Akan tetapi tidak ada yang nampak benar-benar marah atau keberatan atas kelakuannya, begitu pun itu tidak membuatku menjadi benci padanya, justru semakin jatuh hati kepadanya,"

Siwon yang tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap eomma-nya dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya ia terbawa suasana dan baru sadar bahwa dia tengah bercerita kepada eomma-nya.

"Kau belum pernah bicara langsung dengannya Siwon-ah?" Mrs. Choi menatap anaknya serius.

"Belum pernah Eomma. Aku terlalu gugup. Lagipula dia jarang sendirian, paling tidak dia selalu bersama salah satu temannya yang sangat tinggi itu…. Tapi bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh begini saja aku sudah senang Eomma," Siwon berkata sambil memberikan senyuman kepada eomma-nya.

"Dan belakangan ini kau masih memantaunya dengan kesibukanmu di Kantor?" Mrs. Choi penasaran saat Siwon mwngatakan 'dua hari yang lalu'.

"Ehehehe, aku sudah lumayan hapal jadwalnya, jadi aku selalu izin makan siang pada jam yang sama untuk melihatnya, hehe," Siwon tersenyum malu.

"Lalu…, kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun," Ujar Siwon sambil menatap lembut foto yang sudah tidak disembunyikannya lagi.

Siwon yang terlarut memandangi foto sang pujaan hati tidak menyadari sang eomma yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat agak…. janggal? Sorot matanya menunjukkan kasih sayang tapi terlihat sedikit posesif dan menyeramkan mungkin? Tapi sayngnya sang anak sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Di tempat lain, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berkendara menggunakan mobil Porsche berwarna hitam. Pemuda berkulit pucat di kursi penumpang terlihat sedang cemberut sedangkan si pengemudi yang kelebihan tinggi badan hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie… kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifatnya si Lady HeeHee itu," Ucap si pengemudi sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tapi Minnie…," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk dan pipi yang sedikit merona karena salah satu tangannya digenggam oleh sang kekasih.

"Bukankah itu keterlauan untuk memnyuruhku tidak menghubunginya dengan alasan aku hanya akan mengganggunya dan hanya mengizinkanku menghubunginya ketika ada yang meninggal?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Changmin terkekeh dan memperlambat mobilnya melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah. Ia pun menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Dia berkata begitu karena kau pasti akan menghubunginya tiap hari Kyunnie.. Lagipula dia akan sangat tergoda untuk pulang jika terus mendengar suara merdumu, Kyunnie,"

Changmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun kilat membuat si pemilik pipi merona dan menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum kecil. Lampu berubah hijau dan mobil mereka pun kembali melaju. Obrolan mereka berhenti dan suasana di dalam mobil menjadi sunyi. Tapi bukan kecanggungan yang dirasakan oleh keduanya melainkan perasaan tenang dan damai.

Sungguh pasangan yang terlihat bahagia. Seperti dalam dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan 'hidup bahagia selamnya'. Tapi dunia nyata tidaklah semudah yang ada di dongeng. Takdir akan memainkan perannya..

**###**

Mohon maaf atas update yang lama…! Ternyata pingin update cepat itu banyak halangannya… =,=

Chap ini juga gak terlalu panjang, tapi mulai chap depan udah mulai masuk inti cerita jadi kayaknya bakal lebih panjang… Mohon maaf kalau ngebosenin, dan sekali lagi, kalau pair ending gak sesuai harapan, mianheyo….*bow*

Dan seperti biasa, gomawo buat yang review, follow n fav-in ff ini^^

Mind to review again?


	5. Chapter 4

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos, Change of POV without warning

**Chapter 4**

"Hmm jadi benar dia adalah putra dari Cho Young Hwan,"

Wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa mewah rumahnya berucap sambil terus membaca berkas ditangannya dan menyesap tehnya. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas rapi berdiri di depan wanita tersebut.

"Ya, Nyonya Besar. Cho Kyuhyun merupakan penerus Cho Corp," Ucap sang pria.

Wanita itu hanya bergumam menanggapi, masih focus membaca berkas di tangannya. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Berwajah manis, 2 tahun lebih muda, pintar, keluarga terpandang,"

Wanita itu menyimpilkan dengan singkat apa yang telah dibacanya. Sampai matanya membesar melihat salah satu kalimat yang tercetak di berkas tersebut.

"Menjalin hubungan dengan Shim Changmin…? Siwon-ah tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini…,"

"Ah, sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, Nyonya. Menurut Detektif Song, mereka akan bersikap seperti teman biasa di tempat umum. Tapi Tuan Muda Cho sering kali menginap di apartement Tuan Muda Shim dan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Silahkan Nyonya,"

Pria berjas itu meletakkan amplop coklat di meja di hadapan wanita tersebut. Wanita yang kita ketahui sebagai Mrs. Choi itu pun mengambil amplop tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah beberapa lembar foto yang tampak diambil dari jarak jauh. Semua foto tersebut dari sudut pandang yang sama, yaitu jendela apartement Shim Changmin. Sebagian besar foto menunjukkan bahwa mereka tengah berpelukan dan beberapa menunjukkan adegan ciuman dari pasangan muda tersebut.

"Detektif Song juga telah memberikan data tentang Tuan Shim di berkas yang and abaca tadi, Nyonya,"

Mrs. Choi meletakkan foto-foto yang dipegangnya dan membalik beberapa halaman di berkas yang dimaksud. Ia tersenyum.

"Segera bayar penuh Detektif Song, Kepala Pelayan Kang. Kerjanya sangat bagus,"

"Baik Nyonya,"

Kepala Pelayan Kang membungkukkan badannya kemudian berbalik untuk segera menjalankan perintah yang diterimanya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia segera berbalik menghadap Mrs. Choi ketika sang nyonya besar memanggil namanya.

"Seperti biasa, Kepala Pelayan Kang. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hal ini,"

Mrs. Choi tersenyum kepada pelayan kepercayaannya tersebut. Kepala Pelayan Kang mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali berputar arah dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Mrs. Choi kemudian mengambil foto Kyuhyun yang disertakan di dalam berkasnya. Ia menatap foto tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Tidak sabar bertemu denganmu,"

**###**

Namja manis itu mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bosan. Itulaha yang dirasakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Sedari tadi ia yang tengah duduk di sofa sibuk mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan remote di tangannya, tidak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya.

Biasanya jam seperti ini akan ada Changmin yang menemaninya sampai kemudian dia akan sibuk menonton drama kesukaannya yang mulai satu setengah jam lagi. Tapi hari ini tiba-tiba Changmin mendapat telpon dari teman sekelasnya untuk segera ke kampus mengumpul tugas. Seandainya itu bukan tugas yang penting, tentunya seorang Shim Changmin tidak akan mau meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di apartementnya.

"Harusnya aku tadi menerima ajakan Minnie untuk ikut bersamanya… Bosan! Minnie cepat pulang…!"

Saking bosannya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun sampai bermonolog ria sambil bergelung-gelung di sofa. Mungkin seandainya jika psp hitam kesayangannya tidak seang diperbaiki karena jatuh kemarin, dia tidak akan sebosan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering dari benda kotak diatas meja di depan sofa. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handphone-nya yang berbunyi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia berharap dapat mengusir kebosanannya sekarang. Tapi raut mukanya berubah bingung ketika dilihat nomor tak dikenal yang menelponnya.

'Siapa?' batinnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima telpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

("Selamat siang. Apa benar ini dengan Cho Kyuhyun?") terdengar suara seorang wanita dari ujung sana.

"Iya… Boleh tahu dengan siapa saya sedang bicara?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada sopan karena didengarnya suara wanita itu jauh lebih tua darinya.

("Ah, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Aku adalah istri dari salah satu rekan bisnis ayahmu, Choi Min Young")

'Hah? Untuk apa rekan bisnis Appa menelponku?'

"Maaf Min Youn-ssi, tapi untuk apa anda menghubugi saya?"

("Ada yang perlu kubicarakan kita bertemu?")

Kyuhyun bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal orang ini. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tau dari marganya bahwa orang ini berasal dari Choi Corp yang merupakan perusahaan besar di Korea dan salah satu rekan bisnis ayahnya. Karena takut membahayakan posisi ayahnya jika menolak, Kyuhyun pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah Min Young-ssi. Kapan anda ingin bertemu saya?"

("Jika kau punya waktu sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi, itu akan sangat baik,")

"Ya saya punya waktu sekarang. Dimana kita bisa bertemu?"

Setelah mendapat alamatnya, Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Mrs. Choi. Kyuhyun sebenarnya enggan untuk pergi, tapi dia pikir siapa tau dia bisa membunuh kebosanannya dengan sedikit keluar. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan mulai bersiap untuk pergi menemui Mrs. Choi.

**###**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran klasik yang terkesan mewah. Seorang pelayan wanita yang mengenakan hanbok menyambut kedatangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Nyonya Besar telah menunggu anda. Mari ikuti saya,"

Kyuhyun mengikuti si wanita ke bilik yang terlihat pribadi dan tertutup. Si pelayan kemudian menggeser terbuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik dan anggun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Silakan duduk Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Mrs. Choi.

Kyuhyun pun duduk di hadapan Mrs. Choi. Terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Sepertinya si pelayan wanita tadi sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan meja di hadapannya. Terdapat teh dan beberapa cemilan tradisional untuk teman minum teh.

"Silakan diminum tehnya Kyuhyun-ssi. Tolong maaafkan tingkahku yang membuatmu bingung tiba-tiba memintamu datang kemari,"

"Tidak apa-apa Min Young-ssi,"

Kyuhyun pun meminum tehnya agar tidak menyinggung Mrs. Choi. Bagaimana pun wanita ini adalah istri relasi bisnis ayah yang disayangi dan dihormatinya. Kyuhyun meletakkan tehnya dan kemudian memandang heran kearah Mrs. Choi yang ternyata sedari tadi menatap dirinya lekat.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya bingung, Mrs. Choi tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu tak nyaman Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau memang sangat manis,"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah karena malu, terkejut dan bingung.

"Jadi, langsung ke intinya saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku ingin kau menerima perjodohanmu dengan putraku,"

Kyuhyun langsung berfikir untuk pergi ke dokter memeriksakan telinganya.

"Putraku, Choi Siwon, menyukaimu. Aku akan segera mengatur perjodohan antara kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin terjadi penolakan. Aku tahu kau sudah punya kekasih, jadi segeralah putuskan hubungan kalian,"

Kyuhyun heran bagaimana bisa wanita di hadapannya mengatakan hal segila ini sambil tersenyum. Dan apakah wanita ini memata-matainya? Kenapa wanita ini bisa tau ia sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Maaf Min Young-ssi, tapi saya merasa ini sangat aneh. Kita baru bertemu dan anda langsung berkata seperti ini? Dan apakah anda memata-matai saya?"

"Kau benar Kyuhyun-ssi, aku telah memantaumu. Jadi, kau akan segera melakukan apa yang kuminta tadi kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap marah wanita yang masih saja tersenyum di hadapannya ini. Kyuhyun mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf Min Young-ssi. Apa yang anda bicarakan ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan saya tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan apa yang telah anda ucapkan,"

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik dulu sebelum memutuskan Kyuhyun-ssi. Karena aku tidak biasa menerima penolakan dan kau tau aku bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau inginkan,"

"Anda mengancam saya?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah ahjumma di depannya ini adalah wanita terpandang? Mengapa bisa melakukan hal seperti ini…

Mrs. Choi hanya tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa senyum tersebut mengerikan. Senyum manis yang mengandung makna dan arti yang sangat tidak menyenangkan… begitupun dengan sorot matanya…

"Jika kau mengartikannya begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi," Mrs. Choi terkekeh.

"Begini saja. Kuberi waktu seminggu bagimu untuk berfikir. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, akan kuperlihatkan keseriusan ucapanku padamu. Jadi, kuharap kau cepat memberikan kesediaanmu sebelum waktu berakhir karena semakin lama akan semakin banyak yang terjadi…,"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukan apapun karena kau adalah wanita terhormat dan terpandang," Kyuhyun berucap dengan ketus.

"Ahaha justru karena aku wanita terhormat dan terpandang aku selalu memegang ucapanku, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Mrs. Choi menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius, kemudian kembali tersenyum setelahnya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merinding.

"Jadi, jika kau pintar, kau pasti tidak akan mengulur banyak waktu untuk mengambil keputusan Kyuhyun-ssi. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan, kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor yang kugunakan tadi. Kutunggu kabar baik darimu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika sampai waktu habis kau tidak menghubungiku, aku yang akan menghubungimu. Walaupun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi,"

Mrs. Choi kembali terkekeh. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah dan kesal melihat kepercayaan dirinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu Min Young-ssi?"

Mrs. Choi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau bisa pergi bila kau punya urusan lain,"

Mrs. Choi mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap the yang sudah mendingin itu. Kyuhyun terlihat marah karena diacuhkan. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan pergi keluar. Mrs. Choi meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap pintu yang ditutup Kyuhyun kasar sambil tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kau akan menelponku lebih dulu karena kau mencintai kekasihmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi…,"

**###**

Aku baru saja menutup pintu ketika teriakan melengking menyambutku.

"Kyuhyun!"

Langsung saja aku merasa tangan besar yang hangat memelukku dengan erat, Aku tersenyum dibuatnya, melupakan kegelisahanku untuk sesaat.

"Kau dari mana saja, chagi? Apa kau terlibat masalah? Kau terluka?"

Changmin mengendurkan pelukannya, memperhatikanku dengan teliti dari atas sampai bawah. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu. Berlebihan, pikirku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minnie… Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku terluka hmm?"

"Ini sudah lewat setengah jam drama kesukaanmu mulai Kyu! Aku kaget ketika sampai rumah, kau tidak sedang duduk di sofa menonton seperti biasa!"

"Ah!" Changmin benar! Dramaku….!

Aku langsung berlari menyalakan TV dan duduk di sofa. Sedang iklan rupanya, aku menghela nafas sedikit.

Changmin duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu? Changmin lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Nyaman dan hangat.

"Kau darimana Kyu? Apa ada urusan yang penting? Tidak biasanya kau sampai lupa jadwal drama kesukaanmu…," Chanmin berucap sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hmmm tadi aku bosan sendirian Minnie… jadi aku pergi keluar sebentar dan tersangkut di game center, hehe," Kyuhyun berucap sedikit manja.

'Untuk otakku encer… Alasanku sangat masuk akal kan?'

"Hmmm… Tidak ada yang mendekatimu di jalan kan kyu? Namja? Yeoja?"

"Ahahaha tidak ada Minnie…," Kyuhyun berucap manja.

Kadang Kyuhyun bingung kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu bersikap seakan semua orang akan menyukainya. Sebisa mungkin kekasihnya ini tidak akan membiarkannya jalan sendirian. Terlalu protective dan posesif. Tapi Kyuhyun menyukai hal itu. Membuatnya merasa dicintai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

Pipiku terasa memanas. Mendengar kekehan Changmin membuatku sadar kalau pipiku pasti tengah merona sekarang. Untunglah iklan di TV selesai dan drama kesukaanku mulai, aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku ke layar TV.

"Ssst berhenti tertawa Minnie. Aku mau nonton,"

"Ne Chagiii…," Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Aku lalu tersenyum dan menyamankan diri di pelukannya. Menonton dengan serius dengan tangannya yang tidak berhenti membelai rambutku. Nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Untuk sesaat, dalam pelukan hangat dari Changmin, aku melupakan masalah yang baru saja menghampiriku.

**###**

Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama.. kayaknya memang gak bakat update cepet deh.. -.-

Masalah udah mulai…! Gimana? Apakah mengecewakan?

Dan soal nama Eommanya Siwon, karena aku gak tau siapa namanya, jadi ngarang aja deh,

Seperti biasa, terima kasih buat yang udah mau review, nge-fav and follow ff ini ^^

Dan mungkin ada yang mau review lagi?


	6. Chapter 5

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos, Change of POV without warning

**Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya sore itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus setelah menginap di rumah Changmin malam sebelumnya. Ia pergi ke dapur karena haus dan melihat eommanya sedang memasak. Walaupun keluarga Cho merupakan keluarga yang kaya, Mrs. Cho mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Mereka menggunakan jasa pembantu tapi hanya siang hari untuk membantu Mrs. Cho membersihkan rumah yang luas ini, pekerjaan rumah lainnya dikerjakan sendiri oleh Mrs. Cho.

"Eomma…," panggil Kyuhyun manja.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang Kyunnie?" Mrs. Cho berbalik menghadap anaknya, mencium kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Kau puas bermain game semalaman bersama Changmin? Ck, dasar maniak game kalian itu," Cerocos Mrs. Cho, Kyuhyun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ehehe begitulah Eomma,"

"Cepat mandi sana, Kyu. Makan malam siap sebentar lagi," ujar Mrs. Cho sambil berkutat kembali dengan masakannya.

"Arasso Eomma,"

Kyuhyun menenggak segelas air yang baru saja diambilnya dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk melaksanakan perintah eommanya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke dapur. Ia melihat Eommanya sedang menyiapkan meja, dengan sigap ia segera membantu eommanya.

"Nampaknya kita akan makan malam berdua saja hari ini, Kyunnie," Mrs. Cho memberitahu anaknya ketika mereka sedang menata meja.

"Eoh? Kenapa Eomma? Appa mana?"

Kyuhyun tahu kalau sang kakak, Cho Ahra, sedang pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya dan akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Tapi sang ayah jarang pulang malam karena ia merasa sudah sering menyita waktunya untuk bekerja, jadi paling tidak selama tidak sedang dinas keluar, Mr. Cho berusaha pulang tepat waktu untuk makan malam bersama, walaupun sering kali ia pergi bekerja lagi setelah makan. Mr. Cho memang orang yang tegas, terkesan dingin dan agak (sangat menurut Heechul) membosankan, tapi ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Tadi Appamu menelpon, katanya sedang ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan," Mrs. Cho berkata sambil meletakkan nasi di depan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk.

"Apakah masalahnya sebesar itu sampai Appa tidak pulang? Biasanya Appa tetap pulang dan akan kembali pergi setelah makan…,"

"Eomma juga tidak tahu Kyunnie. Semoga saja bukan masalah besar… Sudahlah, ayo kita makan dulu. Eomma yakin Appamu akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat,"

Mrs. Cho tersenyum kepada anaknya. Kyuhyun pun balas tersenyum walau agak sedikit kaku. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke pembicaraannya dengan Mrs. Choi yang baru terjadi kemarin.

'Tidak mungkin perbuataannya kan? Ah tidak Kyu. Kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapi omong kosong itu,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa melamun eoh? Ayo cepat makan?"

"Ah, ne Eomma," Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera menyantap makanannya.

**###**

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun turun ke dapur dengan santai. Hari ini dia memang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi mungkin dia hanya akan pergi bermain ke apartemen Changmin ketika kekasihnya itu sudah selesai kuliah.

Biasanya Kyuhyun akan bangun jauh lebih siang ketika tidak ada jadwal, tapi karena dia perlu membeli beberapa barang sebelum pergi ke apartement Changmin, dia bangun seperti biasanya. Lagipula, perutnya memang sudah lapar karena dia tidak makan banyak kemarin akibat sedikit gelisah.

Di dapur, terlihat Eommanya sedang memanggang roti. Kyuhyun melihat meja makan yang kosong. Biasanya, ayahnya sudah duduk menunggu sarapan sambil membaca Koran dan minum kopi. Kyuhyun yang merasa heran pun mendekati Eommanya.

"Ah Kyunnie. Kau sudah bangun rupanya," Mrs. Cho tersenyum pada putranya, tapi terlihat sedikit raut kegelisahan pada raut wajahnya.

"Appa mana Eomma?"

"Appamu belum pulang dari semalam chagi. Dia menelpon mengatakan kalau dia sedang sibuk. Apakah masalah yang terjadi sangat besar sampai seperti ini?" Mrs. Cho bergumam dengan sedikit resah.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

**###**

Kyuhyun benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Ini sudah lima hari setelah ia bertemu Mrs. Choi dan ada beberapa hal kurang menyenangkan terjadi di sekitarnya. Hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang menimpa orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Mulai dari perusahaan ayahnya, perusahaan keluarga Changmin, restoran keluarga Wookie semua mengalami masalah. Itu hal biasa, tapi karena ini terjadi dalam waktu berdekatan dan semuanya terjadi setelah pembicaraannya dengan Mrs. Choi, kyuhyun mau tidak mau merasa sedikit gelisah.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sofa apartement Changmin, menunggu kepulangan dari si pemilik apartement. Hari sudah larut, tapi Changmin belum juga pulang. Changmin memang sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini dan lebih baik Kyuhyun tidak menunggunya dan tidur di rumahnya saja. Tapi dengan hati yang sedang gelisah seperti ini, Kyuhyun ingin mendapatkan ketenangan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya. Jadi disinilah Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk di sofa sambil memainkan remote TV sambil sesekali melirik jam.

Changmin pulang larut seperti ini karena sedang membantu hyung-nya di perusahaan. Changmin memang terkadang datang mengerjakan beberapa hal di perusahaan keluarganya tersebut, hitung-hitung kerja sambilan. Changmin memang sudah dibawa ke dunia bisnis sejak dulu, karena nanti dia akan mewarisi salah satu anak perusahaan keluarganya tersebut walaupun tetap penerus utamanya adalah hyungnya, Yunho hyung.

Dan seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi, perusahaan keluarga Shim juga sedang ada masalah sehingga Changmin ikut dibuat sibuk karenanya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun ini sudah terlalu malam, walaupun memang di korea orang-orang terbiasa keluar rumah sampai lewat tengah malam, tetap saja Kyuhyun khawatir.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu, Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah tertidur di Sofa mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun pun segera bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat melihat orang yang baru masuk dan sedang melepaskan sepatunya itupun Kyuhyun langsung terkesiap.

"Ah Kyu, kau masih belum tidur," Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat.

"A-apa yang terjadi Min? Kenapa wajahmu? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya menyentuh perban di wajah Changmin. Ia mulai memperhatikan kekasihnya dari atas ke bawah dan menemukan beberapa luka di tangannya, dan bajunya yang sedikit robek.

Changmin setengah meringis-setengah tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Err, tadi aku kecelakaan Kyu, hehe,"

"MWO?"

"Ehh, kau tau kan kebiasaanku yang akan 'sedikit' mengebut kalau jalan sedang agak sepi? Well, aku kurang beruntung tadi.. Polisi yang memeriksa mobilku bilang mesin mobilku sedang kurang baik dan karena kubawa ngebut, terjadi kerusakan, entahlah aku kurang mengerti. Intinya, tiba-tiba mobilku tidak bisa dikendalikan dan akhirnya menabrak pohon besar di sisi jalan." Changmin menceritakan dengan jujur, tau bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menuntutnya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Selain kepalaku yang terantuk setir dan terkena beberapa pecahan kaca, sisanya baik-baik saja. Aku sudah ke rumah sakit tadi sebentar and they said I'm good so don't worry Kyu…,"

Changmin berkata pelan dan hati-hati melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam sambil memandangnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Dan kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku Min? Tidak menelponku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan berbisik.

"Chagi, aku tidak mau membuatmu khawa-,"

"KAU ANGGAP AKU APA, TIANG LISTRIK? HIASAN RUMAH? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK BERHAK MENGETAHUI KEADAANMU, BEGITU?"

Kyuhyun berteriak marah dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan berair. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget dan shock melihat Changmin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar khawatir mendengar Changmin kecelakaan. Dia benar-benar senang Changmin baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar sedih Changmin tidak memberitahunya. Apa Changmin berharap dia baru akan tahu besok pagi ketika menemukan orang yang tidur di sampingnya penuh dengan luka? Berbagai macam emosi berkecamuk di hatinya, membuatnya bingung dan meluapkan itu semua dengan berteriak marah kepada Changmin.

"Chagi…,"

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, yang berjalan mundur menjauhinya dan menatapnya nyalang dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"BAHKAN HANYA SEKEDAR PESAN SINGKAT PUN KAU TIDAK KIRIMKAN KEPADAKU! Ba-Bagaimana kalau kau luka parah d-dan tidak bisa kembali kehadapanku…hiks…,"

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bergetar membayangkan hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Bagaimana jika Changmin tadi mengalami kecelakaan yang lebih parah? Bagaimana jika Changmin tadi terluka parah? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa melihat Changmin lagi?

Changmin segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusap punggungnya lembut. Kekasihnya itu sedikit memberontak dalam pelukannya sebelum membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Sssh uljima Kyunnie chagi… Aku tidak apa-apa, kau lihat sendiri kan? Hanya luka ringan Kyu, tidak perlu cemas,"

Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya. Isakan masih terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak menelponmu Kyu. Kupikir kau sudah tidur, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu dan membuatmu khawatir. Sudah Kyu, uljima ne?"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengangkat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu manis dengan wajah memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis dan pipi yang basah. Changmin mengusap pelan air mata yang jatuh dari mata kekasihnya dan mengecup singkat bibir yang sedikit bergetar dan masih terisak lembut itu.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin, menyentuh perban di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana caramu pulang Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan sedikit serak sehabis menangis.

"Aku naik taksi chagi," jawab Changmin lembut, menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di keningnya.

"Harusnya kau menelponku minta di jemput Min," Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Heh, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu keluar malam sendirian, Kyunnie," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kehidupan malam dan siang tidak jauh berbeda Minnie,"

"Whatever…," Changmin berucap malas membuat Kyuhyun merengut sebal.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri, menarik tangan Changmin untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"Ayo, kau harus istirahat Min! Orang sakit tidak boleh tidur malam!"

Kyuhyun menarik Changmin ka kamar. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak sakit Kyu. Hanya tergores sedikit," tapi kaki Changmin tetap melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

**###**

"Maaf Min…,"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berucap dari posisinya di dalam pelukan Changmin. Mereka kini sudah bergelung di dalam selimut, bersiap tidur.

"Hmm?" gumam Changmin dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf aku berteriak dan kehilangan kendali seperti tadi… aku ha-,"

"Ssst aku tau kau tadi begitu karena mengkhawatirkanku. Tidak apa-apa, aku senang,"

Changmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum, mengecup kening Kyuhyun lembut. Changmin kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita tidur Kyu… kau juga pasti mengantuk terjaga sampai jam segini,"

"Hmm," Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil ikut memejamkan matanya.

**###**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dilihatnya Changmin sudah tertidur lelap. Ia menatap wajah Changmin dengan sorot gelisah dan khawatir sebelum secara perlahan melepaskan tangan Changmin yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kyuhyun kemudian beringsut ke ujung ranjang dan mengambil smartphonenya yang terletak di meja nakas.

Kyuhyun menutup mata dan menghirup nafas dalam dan perlahan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, wajahnya berubah tegang dan dingin. Jarinya kemudian sibuk menyentuh layar smartphone ditangannya sebelum kemudian mendekatkan smartphonenya ke telinganya.

"Yoboseyo, ini aku," Kyuhyun berucap pelan dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu besok, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Datanglah ke Café Max jam 3, aku menunggu disana,"

Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan telponnya. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dengan sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali smartphonenya di meja nakas dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Mengangkat tangan Changmin perlahan dan meletakkannya kembali ke pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Changmin dengan sedikit sendu, tangannya membelai wajah Changmin yang tengah terlelap. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin lembut dan lama sebelum kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Changmin dan memejamkan matanya sebelum berbisik,

"Saranghae…"

**###**

Secara pribadi, aku ngerasa chap ini agak hancur… -.-

Tapi karena takut ntar kelamaan bru bisa update gy, jadi di publish aja.. Mian *bow*

N maaf Siwon belum muncul-muncul gy sampe skrg, blum waktunya hehe

Oh, n changmin yang gak ditahan polisi atau apa karena ketahuan ngebut, anggap aja polisinya gy baik hati, hehe. Aku kurang ngerti masalah gini soalnya, apalagi hukum di korea sana :p

So, seperti biasa, gomawo buat yang ngereview, ngefav n ngefollow ff ini ^^

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 6

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos, Change of POV without warning

**Chapter 6**

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk dengan postur yang agak tegang di pojok ruangan Café Max, tempatnya akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Sebentar lagi waktu menunjukkan pukul 3, waktu pertemuan yang telah mereka sepakati, well, walaupun lebih seperti ke keputusan sepihak dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha tenang dan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi nantinya.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar Café. Cukup sulit memang memperhatikan sekeliling dari tempatnya sekarang karena Kyuhyun memilih salah satu dari meja yang bersekat pagar tanaman untuk memberi sedikit privasi. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa Café ini sedang sepi, seperti yang ia harapkan.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka saat sedang meminum airnya dan ia segera menoleh. Sosok yang tengah ditunggunya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dingin dan datar. Orang itu langsung duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi to the point saja. Apa semua yang terjadi belakangan ini benar perbuatanmu?"

Kyuhyun berkata datar dan orang di hadapannya langsung tersenyum. Senyuman licik, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Wah wah, aku bahkan belum memesan apapun Kyuhyun-ssi. Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada wanita tua ini?"

Orang didepannya berucap dengan nada riang yang mengejek membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Kyuhyun tidak memberi respon apapun, hanya terus memandang dingin orang itu.

"Ahahaha baiklah. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kukatakan perkataanmu itu benar?" ucapnya masih dengan senyum memuakkan.

"Aku ingin tau alasannya,"

Kyuhyun berusaha tetap mempertahankan suara datar dan tatapan dinginnya. Sebenarnya emosinya langsung tersulut ketika orang ini bahkan langsung mengakuinya dengan santai. Ia memang merasa kalau dirinya mirip dengan Heechul dalam hal pengendalian emosi, tapi ia selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya masih sedikit lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya anggapannya itu salah. Paling tidak untuk kali ini, ia harus menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya agar tidak langsung menyerang wanita di hadapannya ini saat ini juga.

"Kau sudah tau Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Kenapa harus melibatkan orang di sekitarku? Mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Ini urusan kita,"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membuktikan keseriusanku. Dengan sedikit menyerang beberapa orang akan menunjukkannya kan? Aku bahkan mau campur tangan walaupun tidak secara langsung ke dunia bisnis. Itu sudah sangat menunjukkan bahwa aku serius,"

"'Sedikit'? Kau bilang 'sedikit'? Kau hampir membunuh kekasihku!"

Akhirnya control diri Kyuhyun terlepas. Wajahnya sudah menyiratkan amarah dan suaranya meninggi walaupun belum berteriak.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak kan? Yang kutau Shim Changmin masih bernafas sampai detik ini,"

Wanita itu berucap dengan begitu santainya membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"Itu karena keberuntungan! Beruntung karena jalanan dengan sepi! Beruntung hanya menabrak pohon! Jika jalanan sedang ramai dia mungkin sudah mati sekarang!"

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa dianggap berteriak. Nafasnya terdengar berat menahan emosi. Walaupun masih tersenyum, sorot mata wanita itu menajam.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau menarik perhatian," ucapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tenaganya terkuras habis untuk menahan emosinya. Walaupun ia ingin berteriak sepuas hatinya, tapi ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

"Jadi, seperti yang kau tau, ini baru gertakan Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau menolak? Bisa saja hal yang kau takutkan terjadi pada kekasihmu akan terwujud bahkan ke lebih dari satu orang. Aku sudah memiliki data siapa saja orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Sebenarnya paada awalnya aku ingin menyerang Kim Heechul dulu sebelum Shim Changmin, tapi ternyata aku bosan menunggu,"

Wanita itu berkata dengan tenangnya, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Kyuhhyun masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata wanita di depannya ini ketika seorang pelayan datang dengan takut-takut. Sepertinya pelayan itu datang karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita di depannya itu dengan santai memesan minuman pada si pelayan, tidak mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam.

'Apa maksud wanita di depanku ini dia berani membunuh Changmin jika aku menolak? Keluargaku? Teman-temanku? Tidak mungkin dia senekat itu kan? Bagaimana pun itu sudah termasuk pembunuhan… tidak mungkin kan? Tapi tindakannya pada Changmin…,'

Kyuhyun benaar-benar bingung dan takut sekarang. Apa Wanita ini sudah gila?

"Tapi bukankah itu sudah termasuk tindakan tidak terhormat? Dan kau. Ahjumma Choi gila yang terpandang dan terhormat tidak mungkin melakukannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun kembali bersuara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Kembali berusaha terdengar datar. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan emosinya. Mrs. Choi tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya memerintah, orang lain yang mengerjakannya untukku. Menurutku itu hal yang berbeda,"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa senyuman yang ditunjukkan Mrs. Choi itu licik. Sangat.

"Jika orangmu tertangkap, itu hal yang sama di mata hukum," sinis Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menyuruh orang sembarangan Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidakkah kau lihat? tenyebab kecelakaan kekasihmu terlihat seperti hal wajar bukan? Aku menyukai pekerjaan bersih tak berjejak Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Mereka menghentikan obrolan 'hangat' ini sesaat ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Mrs. Choi.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi? Setuju menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Apa anakmu yang memintamu untuk melakukan hal ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Mrs. Choi.

"Tidak. Aku melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuannya," jawab Mrs. Choi santai sambil menyesap tehnya yang baru saja datang.

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukan semua hal gila ini? Kau pikir dia akan senang?"

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa ahjumma ini bertindak tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya. Ia sudah bisa sedikit memperkirakannya dari awal. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa tidak sukanya yang timbul pada anak ahjumma ini.

"Anak-anakku selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan kenapa mereka harus tidak senang ketika mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan?"

'Karena caramu memperolehnya yang gila...,'

"Kau bilang anakmu itu suka padaku hanya karena melihatku beberapa kali di cafe. Bagaimana jika setelah mengenalku dia ternyata tidak menyukaiku? Membenciku bahkan?"

"Itu gampang. Batalkan saja perjodohannya jika Siwon jadi tidak menyukaimu lagi. Tidak ada ruginya. Toh ini juga tidak akan dipublikasikan sampai kalian akan bertunangan dan menikah. Yang terpenting kau harus menerimanya dulu,"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya. Tangannya langsung terkepal menahan emosi.

"Kau hampir membunuh Changmin dan kau dengan santainya berkata akan membatalkan perjodohan yang kau ributkan ini jika putra manjamu tidak menginginkannya lagi?"

Kyuhyun kini tidak berteriak melainkan berbicara dengan nada rendah yang terdengar jauh lebih berbahaya. Wajah Mrs. Choi sedikit menegang, senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia marah.

"Siwon bukan anak manja Kyuhyun-ssi," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dengan senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakan dan nada bicara seperti itu, Mrs. Choi terlihat sangat berbahaya. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah terlalu emosi menghadapi wanita gila satu ini.

"Oh kau pikir aku peduli? Bukan cuma anakmu itu hal yang harus kuperhatikan di dunia ini ahjumma! Mahluk hidup yang lain juga sama pentingnya!" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur terbawa emosi.

"Tapi bagiku yang paling penting dan berharga di dunia ini adalah anakku Kyuhyun -ssi," Mrs. Choi berkata dengan sinisnya.

"Kau sudah terlanjur membuatku sedikit marah Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadi kembali ke intinya. Kau mau atau tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini? Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi mengambil tindakan jika kau menolak,"

"Kkhh...,"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ia begitu lemah? Kenapa ia begitu tak berdaya? Ia sangat ingin menolak tapi bayangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang disekitarnya muncul di benaknya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu membuka matanya.

"Baiklah... Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh orang-orang di dekatku lagi...,"

"Dengan syarat kau menerima perjodohan ini dan bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan semua orang trutama Siwon. Tidak ada yang boleh tau apapun tentang ini apalagi Siwon. Kau tau akibatnya jika ada yang curiga Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Kyuhyun menatap marah Mrs. Choi.

"Asalkan aku masih bisa bertemu Changmin sampai aku bertunangan dengan anakmu jika dia menyetujui perjodohan ini sampai tahap itu,"

Mrs. Choi menatap Kyuhyun beberapa saat dan kemudian mengangguk sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja aku sedang memberimu imbalan atas kerja sama ini,"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Wanita ini sepertinya benar-benar menganggap orang selain keluarganya adalah mahluk tidak berharga.

"Bersiaplah mendengar berita perjodohanmu dalam waktu dekat Kyuhyun-ssi," Mrs. Choi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun-ssi. Senang sudah terjadi kesepakatan diantara kita,"

Mrs. Choi pergi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Begitu merasa sendirian, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Tatapan matanya terlihat sedikit kosong dan terluka.

**###**

Kyuhyun memasuki apartemen Changmin. Setelah tadi sedikit berjalan mengelilingi taman untuk sedikit menyegarkan dan menjernihkan pikiran, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement Changmin lagi malam ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur kerika mendengar suara-suara dari sana, dan benar saja dugaannya. Kekasihnya tengah sibuk memasak makan malam dalam porsi lumayan besar. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Min...," panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie? Kau menginap disini lagi malam ini?" Changmin berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang sakit sendirian,"

Kyuhyun beranjak duduk di meja makan yang juga berada di dapur. Changmin memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun walaupun bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya tergores Kyu. Dan kalau kau menganggapku orang sakit, harusnya bukan aku yang sedang memasak sekarang,"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah kembali memasak tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa kau ingin mati keracunan makanan?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Kemampuan memasak Kyuhyun memang sangat mengerikan. Untunglah karena memang hobi makan, Changmin bisa memasak walaupun rasanya standar tapi tetap layak makan.

"Haha tidak terima kasih chagiya. Aku masih ingin makan dengan tenang,"

Changmin masih terkekeh geli dan kembali sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya yang hampir selesai.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang berdiri membelakanginya. Matanya terlihat begitu sendu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang dapat mengiris hati orang yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya adalah aktor yang hebat ketika dapat menampakkan wajah cerianya kepada Changmin yang berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya membawa masakannya di piring.

Mereka pun makan malam dengan tenang dan penuh canda tawa. Menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan tenang dan gembira.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah terlelap dalam balutan selimut hangat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam ketika salah satu dari mereka yang berkulit pucat membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap wajah Changmin sendu dari posisinya di dada Changmin. Setelah puas melihat wajah Changmin yang terlelap, Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan melesakkan kepalanya kembali ke dada bidang Changmin.

"Apa aku bertindak salah Min? Ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu saat aku tau akhirnya aku akan pergi?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih.

"Apa ini akan melukaimu nantinya Min? Maafkan aku... Jeongmal mianhe... Tapi kumohon ijinkan aku bertindak egois untuk terakhir kalinya Min... Kumohon...,"

Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Airmata pun mulai lolos dari matanya yang terpejam. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata terbuka memperlihatkan kepedihan sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali.

**###**

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya sendiri ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Wajahnya memperlihatkan sorot kelelahan yang diperolehnya bukan hanya dari kegiatan perkuliahannya.

Seperti biasa, ia menuju ke dapur untuk minum dan bertemu dengan ibunya di sana.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?"

Mrs. Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencium kedua pipi putranya itu. Kyuhyun sudah dengan cepat menyembunyikan raut lelahnya jetika melihat sosok sang ibu.

"Appamu sudah pulang. Tadi dia bilang ingin berbicara kepadamu sebelum makan malam. Kau pergilah mandi dulu lalu langsung saja pergi ke ruang kerja Appamu ne? Eomma akan memanggil kalian jika makanan sudah siap,"

Kyuhyun yang sekiranya sudah tau apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya pun hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju ksmarnya dengan senyum miris.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya sekarang. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Setelah merasa tenang, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Masuklah Kyu," terdengar suara Mr. Cho dari dalam.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun membungkuk kepada ayahnya yang duduk di sofa dihadapannya. Ayahnya memberi isyarat kepadanya agar ia duduk di hadapannya, ia pun menurut.

"Kyu, kau pasti sudah dengar Eommamu bahwa ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu,"

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Mr. Cho terlihat memandangnya hati-hati.

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan sesama jenis Kyuhyun-ah?"

"A-apa maksud Appa?"

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Ini adalah alasan hubungannya dengan Changmin disembunyikan. Ia takut reaksi orang-orang terutama keluarganya jika mengetahui ia gay. Ia tahu kalau sekarang masalah homoseksual sudah biasa tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu masih ada.

"Apakah kau menyukai wanita atau pria sepertimu Kyuhyun? Jawab saja dengan jujur Kyu,"

"Aku menyukai... A-aku gay Appa,"

Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengaku dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar ayahnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Entah mengapa Appa tidak terlalu tekejut mendengarnya,"

Kyuhyun melirik ayahnya takut-takut.

"A-apakah Appa marah padaku? Kecewa padaku?"

Mr. Cho menatap anaknya sesaat sebelum membuka suara.

"Tidak. Appa tidak marah padamu. Ini hidupmu dan kau sudah dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri," Mr. Cho memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Eomma dan noona? Apakah menurut Appa mereka bisa menerimaku juga?"

"Appa yakin mereka dapat menerimamu. Apalagi Eommamu. Appa rasa dia bahkan sudah menyadarinya dari dulu Kyu,"

Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Ternyata ayahnya dapat menerimanya. Ayahnya tidak keberatan tentang dirinya yang gay. Begitu pun dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Jadi selama ini dia tidak perlu takut ayahnya akan menentang hubungannya dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh. Seandainya saja ia tidak begitu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa ia gay. Seandainya ia sudah memberitahukan keluarganya tentang itu, mungkin semua orang sudah tau bahwa ia adalah kekasih seorang Shim Changmin.

Tapi jika itu benar terjadi, akankah hal itu mengubah keadaan sekarang ini? Atau malah memperparah?

"Jadi...," Mr. Cho kembali bersuara.

"Alasan Appa menanyakan hal ini karena ada rekan bisnis Appa yang ingin menjodohkan putranya denganmu Kyu. Bagaimana pendapatmu? Apa kau mau? Atau kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

'Sudah Appa!' ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Tidak ada apa... Aku tidak memiliki kekasih,"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Kalian terlihat saangat dekat?"

'Iya Appa! Benar sekali! Dia adalah kekasih yang sangat kucintai!'

"Kami hanya bersahabat Appa,"

Kyuhyun dengan usaha keras berhasil mengeluarkan senyumnya. Mr. Cho mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran rekan Appa tadi? Rekan Appa ini, Mr. Choi, ingin kau dan putranya bertemu langsung sebelum kalian memutuskan setuju atau tidak dengan perjodohan ini. Apa kau bersedia untuk bertemu dengannya? Appa tidak akan memaksamu Kyu-ah. Kau yang paling berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu,"

"Aku tidak keberatan Appa. Lagipula kami bisa menolak jika merasa tidak cocok bukan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya bertemu dulu dengannya,"

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengajukan keberatannya. Ia tidak ada keinginan sesikit pun untuk bertemu dengan anak ahjumma gila itu!

Tapi mendengar perkataan ayahnya tadi. Ia merasa masih ada harapan agar perjodohan ini tidak terjadi. Akan sangat bagus jika ternyata anak ahjumma gila itu jadi tidak menyukainya ketika bertemu langsung dengannya. Ia tidak dijuluki evil tanpa sebab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kyuhyun-ah. Appa memberitahukannya kepada Mr. Choi," Mr. Cho memberikan senyum kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun untuk makan malam. Appa rasa sebentar lagi Eommamu akan datang menerobos kesini jika kita tidak segera turun,"

Mr. Cho pun bangkit dan berjalan membuka pintu diikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Langkah Kyuhyun terasa lebih ringan dengan adanya sedikit harapan di hatinya.

**###**

Errr gimana? Maaf ya law endx diputus gitu aja kayak gini, tapi karena ngetiknya buru-buru jadinya langsung diputus disitu aja deh..

Dan Mrs. Choi... Keliatan kan dia agak gak normal? Terlalu mencintai anaknya jadi bertindak diluar batas. Entah orang kayak gini beneran ada atau gak, ini cuma hasil karangan. Tapi rasanya sekarang banyak penyakit jiwa yang aneh-aneh, mungkin juga ada di kehidupan nyata haha entahlah... Aku bukan ahli psikologi ^^

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang nge-review, nge-follow n nge-fav ff ini. Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan *bow*

Mind to review?^^


	8. Chapter 7

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos, Change POV without warning

**Chapter 7**

Aku memperhatikan bayanganku di cermin, merapikan rambutku sedikit. Merasa semua sudah tampak baik aku pun segera beranjak pergi, turun ke basement dan menaiki Audi putihku. Malam ini appa sudah memintaku untuk datang ke acara makan malam di rumah bersama rekan bisnisnya, tapi aku merasa makan malam kali ini bukan dalam rangka urusan bisnis.

Mungkin karena makan malam kali ini di rumah pribadi, bukan di restoran. Biasanya, acara makan malam yang diadakan di rumah merupakan pesta besar, tapi setahuku kali ini bukan. Dan pesan yang dikirimkan eomma tadi sore membuatku sedikit bingung dan curiga. 'Tampil lebih tampan malam ini tidak akan merugikanmu, Siwon-ah' . Apa maksudnya itu? Sangat mencurigakan… Tapi yang membuatku lebih bingung, kenapa aku mengikuti perkataan Eomma? Aku sangat memperhatikan detil penampilanku malam ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa…

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di tujuan. Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di tempat biasa. Kulihat ada mobil tak dikenal terpakir dengan rapi, sepertinya aku agak sedikit terlambat. Aku bergegas menuju pintu depan dan seorang pelayan menyambutku dan mengantarku menuju ruang makan. Aku sudah bisa mendengar suara-suara orang mengobrol sebelum akhirnya sampai di ruangan.

Terlihat appa dan eomma yang duduk berdampingan di sisi kiri meja kanan yang tertata rapi, ada satu kursi kosong di sebelah eomma yang aku yakin disediakan untukku. Di hadapan appa di sisi kanan meja, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang kalau aku tidak salah ingat adalah Mr. Cho. Yang duduk di sebelah kanannya aku yakin adalah Mrs. Cho, dan di sebelah Mrs. Cho ada seorang namja yang kuduga adalah anak mereka. Aku hanya dapat melihat rambutnya karena wajahnya sedang membelakangiku. Tapi tunggu dulu… Rasanya aku kenal dengan rambut ikal coklat yang terlihat lembut itu…

"Ah, Siwon! Kau sudah datang," ujar appa yang menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku langsung tersenyum dan membungkuk menyadari semua kepala menoleh ke arahku.

"Annyoeng haseyo. Maaf karena datang terlambat,"

"Tidak apa Siwon-ah, kami tidak menunggu lama. Cepatlah duduk,"

"Ne Eomma,"

Aku langsung beranjak duduk di kursi yang tersedia, merasa tidak enak membuat makan malam tertunda karena kedatanganku yang terlambat. Aku menoleh menghadap appa ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Ne Appa?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada Cho Young Hwan-ssi pemilik Cho Corp. dan keluarganya. Appa yakin kau sudah mengenal Young Hwan-ssi walau belum pernah bertemu secara langsung,"

"Ne, Choi Siwon imnida. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan anda Mr. Cho,"

Aku membungkukkan badan kearah Mr. Cho dan tersenyum sopan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Siwon,"

Mr. Cho mengangguk ke arahku sambil tersenyum simpul. Mr. Cho terlihat tegas seperti Appa walaupun pembawaannya terlihat lebih tenang dibanding Appa yang terlihat keras. Aku langsung menghadap ke arah Mrs. Cho yang tersenyum ramah dan balas tersenyum. Ketika menoleh ke sosok dihadapanku, aku terpaku.

Mataku membesar melihat sosok manis itu . Sosok manis yang selama ini hanya kuperhatikan dari jauh sedang duduk manis tepat dihadapanku, menatap ke arahku dengan senyum kecil.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, salam kenal,"

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk mendengar suara merdu itu. Masih terlalu shock dengan kenyataan bahwa mahluk cantik ini ada di hadapanku, berbicara kepadaku.

"Karena semua sudah datang, mari kita mulai makan malamnya,"

Aku mendengar eomma berbicara kemudian para pelayan langsung datang meletakkan makanan di meja. Tatapan mataku sedari tadi masih terfokus pada sosok dihadapanku. Terus memperhatikan sosoknya yang kini diajak bicara oleh Appa. Suara merdunya mengalun dengan indah di telingaku…

**###**

Sepanjang acara makan malam aku merasa kalau sosok di depanku ini adalah orang yang baik. Kesan pertamaku terhadapnya tentu saja tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Aku sampai merasa heran mengapa dia bisa menyukaiku. Aku yakin banyak yeoja dan namja diluar sana yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Sekarang lagi-lagi aku mendapatinya melirikku dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Setelah diberi tahu tentang rencana perjodohan kami beberapa saat yang lalu, dia semakin sering melirik ke arahku. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika ternyata dia tidak tahu tentang rencana perjodohan kami ini. Aku sudah merasa bahwa ahjumma gila itu akan menikmati menjadi seorang sinterklas yang memberi kejutan.

Tadinya aku ingin bersikap dingin pada namja di depanku ini, tapi melihatnya yang terus tersenyum dan terlihat agak polos mungkin? Aku juga heran mengapa namja manly ini terlihat gagah dan polos secara bersamaan, tapi itu membuatku sedikit tidak enak jika harus bersikap dingin padanya. Dan lagi, si ahjumma gila itu mengawasiku. Seperti tadi, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang membuka pembicaraan dengannya karena paling tidak aku tidak ingin terlihat ramah, terpaksa memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta ketika mendapat senyuman palsu dan tatapan memperingatkan tersembunyi dari si ahjumma gila.

Aku heran apa namja ini benar-benar anak ahjumma gila ini atau bukan. Bagaimana mungkin anaknya menguarkan aura tenang dan damai seperti seorang malaikat sedangkan ibunya… yah… begitulah… Tapi bagaimana pun juga, rasa tidak suka yang kurasakan kepada seorang Choi Siwon itu masih ada. Dialah yang menarikku ke dalam masalah ini.

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan dessert ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dan menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau dan Siwon mengakrabkan diri dengan segelas wine di taman belakang tanpa gangguan kami para orang tua? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan menikmati wine dengan baik,"

'Tentu saja kau tahu aku menyukai wine karena kau sudah memata-mataiku wanita tua!' Batinku kesal seraya menahan diri untuk tidak menatap tajam wanita di depanku dan hanya memberi senyum kecil sekaligus mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya untuk Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah,"

Wanita itu tersenyum pada anaknya yang kemudian bangkit dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Mari Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan ikut bangkit berdiri. Membungkuk singkat kepada para orang tua dan mendapati dua wanita disana tersenyum kepadaku. Yang satu memberi senyum dan pandangan memperingatkan, yang satu memberikanku senyum tulus dengan sorot mata yang tidak sesuai dengan senyumannya.

Sejak malam setelah aku menyetujui tawaran appa dan kami memberitahukan berita itu pada eomma, tentang diriku yang gay dan perjodohan ini, eomma selalu memberiku tatapan aneh. Bukan menyiratkan kejijikan atau ketidaksukaan, karena eomma bilang dia sudah bisa menduga bahwa aku gay, tetapi sesuatu seperti kekhawatiran dan kecemasan dan juga agak menyelidik? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti maksud dari tatapan itu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak berani bertanya. Entah mengapa tapi aku takut untuk mengetahui alasan dari tatapan tersebut. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berpura-pura tidak sadar dengan tatapan aneh itu.

"Ah, apakah Kyuhyun berkendara sendiri Mrs. Cho? Saya dengar akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kecelakaan akibat pengendara yang sembarangan. Akan berbahaya sekali bagi namja manis seperti Kyuhyun jika harus berkandara seorang diri…,"

Aku mendengar suara si ahjumma gila itu ketika mulai melangkah mengikuti Siwon. Aku menggertakan gigiku dengan kesal. Memberikan peringatan eoh?

Aku berhasil mengembalikan raut wajahku untuk kembali tenang dan biasa ketika amgin malam yang dingin menyapu wajahku. Kami sudah berada di halaman belakang kediaman Choi. Aku dapat melihat bangku taman dan sebuah meja kecil dengan sebotol wine yang sudah tersedia disana. Seorang pelayan segera datang dan membuka serta menuangkan wine untukku dan Siwon ketika kami sampai di meja tersebut.

Aku memilih berjalan melewati Siwon mendekat ke arah kolam yang ada di taman itu. Memainkan gelas berisi wine di tanganku dan memperhatikan bayangan lampu taman yang terpantul di air terasa sedikit menenangkan. Menyadari struktur kolam yang sedikit mengandung unsur jepang membuatku tersenyum miris. Rumah keluarga Changmin bergaya jepang karena ibunya yang memang merupakan keturunan jepang-korea.

Tubuhku terasa sedikit lebih hangat ketika sebuah jas tiba-tiba disampirkan di pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul (yang mungkin terlihat dingin) walaupun aku merasa jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Aku akui pria ini memang tampan, apalagi dilihat dari dekat dengan cahaya lampu taman yang menyinari wajahnya yang tersenyum itu.

'Tapi tetap saja Changminnie-ku lebih tampan,' batinku cepat.

"Angin berhembus sedikit kencang malam ini," ucapnya masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih Siwon-ssi," Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke air dan menyesap wineku.

"Err bagaimana kalau kita bicara dengan santai saja? Tidak terlalu formal mungkin?"

Mendengarnya yang bicara dengan nada agak gugup membuatku ingin tertawa. Apa benar orang ini anak nenek lampir itu?

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu… Siwon hyung,"

Aku meliriknya sekilas dan mendapati dia tersenyum cerah seperti anak kecil. Oh God! Kenapa dia berbeda dengan yang kubayangkan? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu polos dan baik hati, bukan ba disampirkan di ombong seperti bayanganku? Kenapa rasa benciku padanya semakin berkurang bukannya bertambah?

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ah… tentang rencana orang tua kita… apa kau juga baru tau hari ini?"

"Hmm tidak. Appa sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya,"

Aku berusaha menjawab dengan nada datar yang tidak terdengar dingin. Aku tidak berani bertindak terlalu ekstrim melawan harimau ketika sedang berada di sarangnya.

"Eh?" ujarnya terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan akan hal ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Appa. Dan seperti yang kau dengar, keputusan ada di tangan kita. Kita bisa menerima atau menolaknya setelah saling bertatap muka, jadi aku setuju untuk bertemu denganmu,"

Aku berharap dia akan merasa tersinggung denganku yang memanggilnya secara tidak sopan, tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' (seperti Heechul hyung yang akan langsung mengamuk jika aku dan Minnie tidak memanggilnya 'hyung' ). Tapi sepertinya orang ini tidak peduli bahkan terlihat seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tidak ada salahnya saling bertemu dan menolak jika tidak cocok. Tapi Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tidak mempunyai kekasih? Jika kau tidak keberatan berarti kau tidak mempunyai kekasih… padahal kau begitu manis dan cantik…,"

Aku menoleh mendengar kata-katanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tampak terkejut. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa gumamannya yang walaupun pelan tapi tentu saja terdengar olehku yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Baru mengetahui mengenai hal ini saat makan malam barusan… apa kau merasa tidak senang? Keberatan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

Alisku sedikit terangkat mendengarnya menjawab dengan sangat cepat dan dengan suara keras seperti berteriak. Wajahnya langsung memerah, lagi. Ia lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Ada apa denganku…?" Aku mendengarnya bergumam.

"Hahh jadi begini Kyuhyun-ah… Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu,"

Aku hanya memandangnya sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan ketika ia menatapku.

"Sebenarnya…aku sudah mengenalmu. Well, tidak secara langsung dan detil, tapi aku tau tentangmu. Aku melihatmu di café beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu aku mulai memperhatikanmu, Kyuhyun-ah . Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu,"

Mataku membesar mendengar ucapan tegasnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengakui hal ini padaku. Wajahku terasa sedikit memanas ditatap intens seperti ini olehnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegas dan bersungguh-sungguh, berbeda dengan rautnya yang tampak malu-malu sebelumnya.

"Jadi… yang ingin kusampaikan adalah aku tidak mungkin keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimanya,"

Siwon tersenyum kepadaku. Pandangannya begitu lembut membuat jantungku lagi-lagi berdebar sedikit lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara seyakin ini?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu beberapa bulan belakangan ini Kyuhyun-ah… dan itu membuatku menjadi lebih menyukaimu, bukan sebaliknya. Dan aku juga percaya pada kata hatiku,"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mendengarnya. 'Percaya kata hati'… aku tersenyum miris dalam hati mendengarnya. Orang-orang yang kusayangi akan celaka jika aku menuruti hatiku.

"Apa aku terkesan menekanmu Kyuhyun-ah? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau bisa menolak jika keberatan. Aku tidak akan marah dan aku akan menjelaskannya pada orang tua kita," ujarnya terdengar cemas.

'Ya. Aku keberatan karena aku mencintai orang lain. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menolak, Siwon…,' batinku miris.

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, menoleh menatap wajah tampan itu. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, aku mulai tersenyum perlahan. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku pikir… aku tidak keberatan," aku berucap perlahan.

Aku memperhatikan wajah terkejut namja ini. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyuman cerah yang terlihat agak konyol sehingga membuatku ingin tertawa walaupun hatiku masih terasa sakit.

Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus lumayan kencang membuatku sedikit menggigil. Siwon nampaknya menyadari hal ini karena dia langsung menarik tanganku pelan, meletakkan gelas kami di meja lalu kembali menarik lenganku lembut menuntunku berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Angin mulai berhembus kencang, tidak baik berlama-lama di luar,"

Aku melepaskan jas miliknya ketika kami sudah berada di dalam ruangan dan mengembalikan jas itu padanya. Dia tersenyum padaku saat menerimanya lalu kami kembali berjalan mendekati para orang tua yang kini tengah mengobrol ruang tamu. Siwon lalu memberitahukan kepada para orangtua bahwa kami tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini, yang tentu saja disambut dengan ucapan gembira dan senyuman.

Aku melihat lagi-lagi eomma memberikan tatapan yang membingungkanku, tidak sesuai dengan senyumannya. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak sadar dan terus tersenyum.

"Kami tadi sedikit membicarakan masalah perjodohan ini. Kami rasa agak terlalu cepat jika kalian memutuskannya malam ini juga. Walaupun kalian memberikan kami kabar bahagia, tapi kami tetap memberikan waktu lagi kepada kalian. Tiga bulan lagi kita akan kembali makan malam bersama, saat itu kalian berikan kepastian kepada kami. Jadi, selama tiga bulan yang akan datang kalian jalani saja selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana?"

Selama mendengarkan ucapan Mr. Choi, aku beberapa kali melihat ke arah ahjumma gila yang tersenyum menatapku seakan mengatakan aku telah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Dari raut mukanya, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu puas dengan tambahan waktu ini… pasti ini bukan ide darinya, pikirku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Siwon yang juga menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya memberikan senyuman simpul, pertanda bahwa aku tidak keberatan. Well, aku memang tidak diberi hak untuk keberatan. Siwon balas tersenyum cerah kepadaku sebelum menjawab ayahnya dengan semangat.

**###**

Sesosok namja berkulit pucat terlihat sedang duduk dengan tenang menikmati pemandangan sore hari di tepi Sungai Han. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambul ikal coklatnya bergoyang lembut. Namja itu terlihat sedikit merapatkan mantelnya, mungkin sedikit kedinginan akibat terpaan angin tadi.

"Kyu!"

Namja berkulit pucat yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menghampirinya. Namja itu lalu tersenyum dan ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?Maafkan aku ne?"

Namja itu lalu mengambil tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggosok-gosoknya, berusaha menghangatkan tangan yang terasa agak dingin hanya menatap tangannya yang sedang dihangatkan itu beberapa saat lalu mendongak menatap wajah namja dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa, aku tau kau sibuk," Kyuhyun berucap sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namja itu tertegun melihat mahluk di depannya. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, senyum manis di wajah putih pucat yang kemerahan akibat angin dingin yang berhembus ditambah rambut ikal yang bergoyang lembut, benar-benar membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Kyu… Dua hari lagi sudah tiga bulan.. Apa kau yakin dengan ini semua? Aku pernah bilang kalau keputusan ada di tanganmu kan? Sampai sekarang hal itu tidak berubah. Aku tidak akan berkata tidak kecuali jika kau yang menginginkannya…,"

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala mendengarnya. Matanya menatap tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh namja itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap namja itu yang juga tengah menatapnya intens.

"Aku… juga tidak akan berkata tidak kecuali jika kau yang menginginkannya … Siwon hyung…,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum cerah dan lembut seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, babykyu. Terima kasih,"

Siwon berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Wajah tampannya yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan itu dibenamkannya di surai lembut milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang menempel di dada Siwon. Pelukan erat dari Choi Siwon membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Perlahan mata namja pucat yang awalnya terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Terlihat dengan jelas air mata menggenang di mata indah itu. Tentu saja dengan situasi sekarang ini, air mata itu seharusnya adalah air mata bahagia. Tapi mengapa bola mata itu memancarkan kepedihan?

**###**

I'm soooo sorry….! I know maybe some of you guys want to kill me…. T.T

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update*bow*

ga tidak akan berkata tidak kecuali jika kau yang menginginkannya … e, tapi kendala utama adalah laptop… laptopku rusak dan pingin update ff waktu harus pinjam n berbagi laptop itu agak susah…

Jadi gimana? Tentang 3 bulanx wonkyu bakal dijelasin d chapter slanjutx wlwpun gak panjang.. Sebetulnya ada perasaan bersalah buat yang nungguin ff ini karena kayaknya ceritanya makin lama makin ancur… Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan… (terutama buat yg udah repot" pm tpi hasilnya cm bgini)

Seperti biasa, gomawo buat yang review, follow n fav-in ff ini^^ Sekali lagi maaf kalau ff ini semakin lama semakin kayak sinetron…

Dan Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin^^ (telat banget hehe)


	9. Chapter 8

**FATE**

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing

**Warning : **BL, Typos, Change POV without warning, **(Bold)** untuk flashback

**Chapter 8**

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Matanya lalu terpejam dan mulai menarik napas dalam sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya bagai seorang actor yang bersiap untuk tampil dan memainkan perannya.

Malam ini adalah malam yang dinantikan keluarga Choi dan keluarga Cho. Malam yang menentukan apakah dua keluarga itu akan terhubung menjadi satu atau tidak. Malam yang Kyuhyun harap tidak akan pernah datang.

Kyuhyun mendekati pintu kamarnya, tangannya sudah bergerak untuk membukanya sebelum perlahan ditarik mundur. Kyuhyun berbalik dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, senyumnya sudah luntur sedari tadi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri sekali lagi.

Tiga bulan ini sungguh merupakan waktu yang sangat berat bagi Kyuhyun. Terpaksa menjalani hubungan dengan dua orang namja yang sangat tampan. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang yang jahat. Ia masih sangat mencintai Changmin, kekasihnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tau bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka akan berpisah, tapi ia tidak bisa menjauh dari Changmin.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin masih sama seperti sebelumnya, walaupun mereka tidak bertemu sesering dulu dan Kyuhyun juga tidak menginap di tempat Changmin sesering dulu yang untungnya kedua hal tersebut tidak dipertanyakan oleh kekasih jangkungnya itu.

Kyuhyun juga merasa perhatian Changmin kepadanya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini malah bertambah dan sikapnya juga lebih manis kepada Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa namja bernama Shim Changmin benar-benar mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Hal yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun lupa akan kenyataan pahit yang menanti mereka. Hal yang membuat Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal.

Dirinya sungguh sangat mencintai Shim Changmin.

Tetapi saat kenyataan itu benar-benar disadari oleh Kyuhyun, muncul Choi Siwon. Sosok lembut dan pengertian. Sosok yang dewasa tapi terkadang polos. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia benci tetapi tidak bisa. Sosok yang mencintainya dan membuatnya menjadi seorang penjahat.

Tiga bulan ini, Siwon juga menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan dengan jelas perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun dan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Dan harus Kyuhyun akui, ia kini juga menyayangi Siwon. Tetapi perasaan sayangnya lebih seperti dongsaeng kepada hyungnya.

Walaupun terkadang sikap Siwon yang lembut dan senyumnya yang menawan mampu membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya terasa panas, tapi selebihnya Kyuhyun menyanyangi Siwon seperti ia menyayangi Heechul. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat jahat harus berpura-pura mencintai Siwon selayaknya seorang kekasih.

Kyuhyun sudah melakukan banyak cara agar Siwon membatalkan perjodohan ini. Awalnya, ia selalu bersikap dingin dan agak kasar, tapi ternyata kencan mereka tidak lepas dari pengawasan Mrs. Choi dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan strategi ini. Dan sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga sedikit tidak tega bersikap seperti itu pada Siwon yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Kyuhyun lalu mulai bersikap manja dan kekanakan seperti yang dilakukannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya, berharap Siwon menyukai tipe orang yang dewasa dan kemudian membatalkan perjodohan. Tetapi dugaannya meleset dan Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia senang Kyuhyun mau bermanja-manja terhadapnya dan menurutnya itu terlihat sangat imut. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun sakit adalah Changmin juga sering berkata seperti itu padanya jika manjanya sedang kambuh.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir putus asa saat ia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Hal yang juga membuatnya sakit. Keturunan.

Sore itu ia bertanya pada Siwon apakah dia tidak akan menyesal menikah dengan sesama namja karena tentu saja mereka tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan. Pertanyaan yang juga pernah Kyuhyun tanyakan pada Changmin saat Changmin mulai membicarakan masa depannya berdua dengan Kyuhyun yang walaupun membuat Kyuhyun senang karena artinya Changmin ingin hubungan mereka terus berlanjut tapi juga membuat Kyuhyun takut. Takut suatu saat Changmin menyesal. Mungkin mereka saat itu masih muda untuk memikirkan masalah anak, tapi suatu saat nanti Changmin pasti ingin menjadi seorang Appa yang keren dan hebat untuk anaknya, Kyuhyun tau itu.

Hati Kyuhyun kembali terasa sakit saat Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman, sama seperti saat Changmin menjawab pertanyaannya.

**("Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyesal, Kyu-ah. Bagaimana aku bisa menyesal jika suatu saat aku bisa menikah dengan namja semanis dirimu, hmm?" senyum nakal Changmin berubah menjadi ringisan saat mendapat jitakan 'lembut' dikepalanya.**

"**Aku serius, chagi… Dan kita bisa mengadopsi anak sebanyak yang kita mau, jadi tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi Appa yang paling keren dan tampan, dan kau Kyu-ie, kau akan jadi Eomma yang paling manis dan galak yang pernah ada," Changmin langsung terkekeh saat Kyuhyun kembali menjitak kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang basah sebelum memeluknya erat, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tidak kalah eratnya oleh Changmin.)**

**("Banyak jalan untuk memiliki anak, Kyu. Surrogacy bisa menjadi salah satu jalan jika kita ingin memiliki anak yang punya hubungan darah dengan kita. Dan ada adopsi. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mengadopsi anak. Bukankah membahagiakan malaikat-malaikat kecil itu adalah perbuatan yang mulia? Jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus disesali, babykyu," Siwon tersenyum cerah kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang basah.)**

Kyuhyun menangis saat itu. Baik saat mendengar jawaban Changmin maupun saat mendengar jawaban Siwon. Walaupun begitu, airmata yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun memiliki arti yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terharu dan bahagia saat mendengar jawaban Changmin yang walaupun terdengar main-main tapi menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah terhadap orang lembut dan baik hati bernama Choi Siwon yang juga mencintainya.

Sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun berusaha membagi hatinya. Berusaha mencintai namja baik hati bernama Choi Siwon ketika ia tidak ada melihat niatan dari Siwon untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil. Nama Choi Siwon sudah mulai mengisi hatinya. Walaupun begitu, peran seorang Shim Changmin dalam hidup Kyuhyun sangat besar.

Changmin berhasil menarik Kyuhyun dari dunia gelapnya saat itu. Bagaimana ia harus berpura-pura tetap ceria selama di rumah dan membangun dinding kepada semua orang di luar. Menutupi lukanya dari semua orang sambil berusaha memuaskan ekspektasi orang-orang kepadanya yang merupakan penerus keluarga Cho. Changminlah orang yang berhasil meruntuhkan dindingnya, menariknya menuju cahaya, merasakan kehangatan, mengajarinya apa itu yang dinamakan cinta…

Changmin adalah cinta pertamanya yang masih memegang kendali penuh atas hatinya.

Dan Kyuhyun mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah pada Changmin karena berusaha mencintai namja lain dan di sisi yang lain ia merasa bersalah pada Siwon karena masih lebih mencintai Changmin padahal ia tau kalau kemungkinannya sangat besar Siwon akan berakhir sebagai tunangannya.

Satu-satunya objek yang bisa Kyuhyun benci selain dirinya sendiri hanyalah Mrs. Choi. Wanita itu yang memulai semua masalah ini. Wanita itu yang menyakitinya. Wanita itu juga yang menyakiti Changmin dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan wanita itu sebenarnya juga menyakiti anak kesayangannya Choi Siwon. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi berakting? Jika Kyuhyun pada akhirnya runtuh, Siwon akan tau segalanya. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ahjumma Choi itu harus sangat bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun sudah terlatih berakting menutupi perasaannya.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Menarik nafas dan kembali tersenyum, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan orang yang berada diluar pintu kamarnya itu masuk. Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum lembut.

"Kapten Cho, kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi keluarga Choi datang,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah wanita itu ketika wanita itu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne, noona. Aku sudah selesai bersiap-siap," jawab Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, coba lihat adikku yang tampan ini. Berdandan sangat rapi untuk menyambut pangerannya," Ahra tersenyum nakal menggoda adik kesayangannya.

"Hahaha bilang saja noona iri karena aku dijodohkan dengan pria tampan kan?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya. Senang sekali bisa bercanda seperti ini dengan noona kesayangannya, sedikit meringankan beban di hatinya. Ia sangat bersyukur noonanya sedang berada di korea di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Benar sekali Kapten Cho. Jadi… Katakanlah kau menolak perjodohan malam ini, tidak keberatan pangeran tampanmu itu kuambil kan?" Ahra balas menyeringai kearah adiknya.

"Tentu saja tidak Ahra-ssi," Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian, membuatnya terkesan sedang bercanda, tetapi Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan jawabannya itu. Siwon apntas mendapatkan siapapun selain dirinya yang akan mencintai Siwoan sepenuh hati tanpa perlu bersandiwara.

Candaan kakak beradik itu terhenti saat terdengar suara orang banyak di lantai bawah menandakan kedatangan tamu yang merek tunggu. Kyuhyun dan Ahra pun bergegas turun dan menyabut kedatangan keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang tersenyum cerah melihatnya dan membalas senyuman itu. Keluarga Cho dan Choi lalu memulai acara makan malam mereka yang dipenuhi canda tawa, menggoda pasangan yang statusnya akan jelas tak lama lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil karena dirinya dan Siwon menjadi sasaran keusilan kakaknya, sesekali melirik kearah Mrs. Choi. Wanita itu terlihat sangat bahagia memperhatikan Siwon yang juga terlihat bahagia saat ini.

Sekilas saat mata mereka bertemu, Mrs. Choi memberikan Kyuhyun senyum puas, seakan ia sedang memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Kyuhyun telah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dan ia puas dengan hasil kerja Kyuhyun saat itu. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun merasa ingin melepas segalanya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak di depan wajah Mrs. Choi, melepaskan segala rasa sesak di hatinya. Menghapus ekspresi puas yang angkuh dari wajah itu.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tau lebih baik dari itu. Ia tidak ingin menganggap main-main ancaman Mrs. Choi. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi pada Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya terus berakting sampai makan malam itu usai.

**###**

"Jadi, kita sampai pada acara puncak malam ini," Mr. Choi memulai sambil tersenyum kearahku dan Siwon yang duduk berdampingan.

Saat ini kami sudah duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menyesap wine dan menikmati cemilan ringan sebagai dessert. Noona tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Mr. Choi. Sepertinya dia yang paling bersemangat tentang hal ini.

"Kalian sudah diberi waktu tiga bulan untuk memikirkan masalah perjodohan ini matang-matang. Apakah kalian sudah memiliki jawaban yang akan kalian berikan pada kami?"

Aku menoleh ketika merasa tanganku digenggam oleh Siwon dan mendapati ia tersenyum ke arahku, membuat wajahku memanas tanpa sadar.

"Ne, ahjussi. Kami bersedia menerima perjodohan ini," Siwon menjawab dengan tegas kepada Appa, senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya dan terdengar jelas nada bahagia dari suaranya.

Keluargaku dan keluarga Siwon langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku tertawa mendengar noona yang bersorak kecil. Aku heran kenapa dia sesenang itu. Melihat kearah eomma dan appa yang juga tersenyum membuatku sedikit lega. Untunglah perjodohan paksa ini membuat mereka senang dan juga terhindar dari bahaya.

Para orang tua pun langsung berbicara lebih lanjut mengenai masalah perjodohan ini sedangkan noona langsung kembali menggodaku dan Siwon.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau begini?" Mrs. Choi berucap membuat kami semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukankah ulang tahunmu dua minggu lagi Kyuhyun chagi? Bagaimana kalau saat itu kita adakan pesta pertunangannya? Bukankah itu terdengar romantis? Dan mungkin jika kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah, kita adakan pesta pernikahannya 15 hari kemudian mungkin?" Mrs. Choi tertawa yang langsung diikuti para Mr. Choi, Appa, Eomma dan juga noona.

Sekilas aku dapat mendengar Siwon berseru 'Eomma' tapi aku tidak yakin. Aku terlalu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Mrs. Choi sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahku dan segera menundukkan kepala berusaha terlihat malu-malu.

Itu tidak cuma gurauannya. Wanita itu tau betul arti dari tanggal itu.

Ulang tahun Changmin… Aku sangat marah saat ini. Aku sangat marah sampai wajah dan mataku terasa memanas. Apa tidak cukup yang kulakukan untuknya selama ini sampai dia ingin menyakiti Changmin lagi. Aku tidak mengira bisa membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini.

Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat dan merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, aku mengangkat wajahku. Aku menoleh sekilas kearah Siwon sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau tidak ada pesta pertunangan? Bagaimana jika langsung pernikahan saja?" Aku sangat malu mengatakannya sehingga pipiku sedikit memerah.

Appa, Eomma, Mr. Choi, noona dan Siwon menatapku kaget. Hanya Mrs. Choi yang menatapku sambil tersenyum senang.

"K-Kyu?" Siwon tergagap. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"Apa hyung tidak mau?" Aku berusaha terlihat sepolos mungkin. Sepertinya berhasil karena wajah Siwon bertambah merah.

"B-Bu-Bukan begitu Kyunnie… tentu saja aku mau. Tapi apa ini semua tidak terlalu cepat buatmu?"

'Ya, ini terlalu cepat. Tapi bukankah sesuatu yang menyakitkan lebih baik dilakukaan dengan cepat?'

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. Aku menoleh kearah noona ketika mendengarnya terkikik geli.

"Wah, menikah di hari ulang tahun… Romantis juga ternyata adik kecilku ini… Dan tidak sabaran," Ahra noona langsung tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangannya berusaha mengacak rambutku tapi segera kucegah.

Sepasang tangan menangkup pipiku, mengarahkan wajahku kea rah si pemilik tangan.

"Kyunnie, apa tidak terlalu cepat? Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal nantinya?" Siwon bertanya lembut.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa dikeluarkannya saat itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal Siwon Hyung…," Kyuhyun berkata dengan lembut. Siwon yang menatapnya intens dengan masih menangkup wajahnya langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang berdehem.

"Jadi, sepertinya kalian sudah mencapai kesepakatan hmm?" Mr. Choi berkata dengan sedikit menggoda membuat wajahku memerah.

Suasana di ruang keluarga Cho itupun kembali meriah membicarakan rencana pesta pernikahan putra mereka yang tanpa diduga sudah di depan mata.

Dan malam itu, Kyuhyun kembali menangis tanpa suara di dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Tidak mempedulikan smartphone miliknya yang terus menyala menampilkan tulisan 'Changminnie'.

**###**

(Sedikit penjelasan karena gak kutulis diatas…

So, Changkyu n Wonkyu pacaran. Tapi beruntung karena Siwon sibuk, Changkyu tetap bisa pacaran yang gak terlalu jauh berbeda dari biasanya dan gak menimbulkan kecurigaan buat Changmin n Siwon. Kyuhyun n Changmin juga sekarang udah tinggal skripsi walaupun mereka masih muda. Well, mereka kan evil genius couple ;) )

Apakah masih ada yang ingat n nunggu ff ini? Maaf karena update yang sangat lambat~~ Aku memang bukan orang yang pintar bagi waktu, jadi begitu kuliah mulai langsung gak sempat nge-update ini.

So, seperti biasa, thank you so much buat yang masih mau baca n comment ff ini, makasih n maaf buat yang nge-fav n nge-follow ff ini… *bow*


End file.
